


Scarlet Threads

by echoofthewind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, RIP me, Rimming, Scratching, Strip Tease, Strong Language, Teasing, how did i even write something this long i will never know, i am in iwaoi hell, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is so fricking beautiful bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoofthewind/pseuds/echoofthewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa’s voice was a siren’s song, and it didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to realize that he was a sailor going down underneath the waves, wound up in this damning beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Threads

“Mm,  _Hajime_.” That name rolled off his lips like the smoothest silk, as soft and luxurious as velvet, intimate, inviting. Iwaizumi knew that tone-it was the one that Oikawa used when he wanted sex, and it always worked on the ace like a charm. 

“What, Tooru?” His gaze flickered to those luscious chocolate eyes, ever so provocative. Iwaizumi knew he was a goner now; he always was. 

Oikawa strolled over with tantalizing hips swaying  _just right_. His sculpted chest, toned from so many years of volleyball, was clearly outlined by the soft moonlight, his-Iwaizumi dared say- heavenly abs rippling like waves in the ocean, steady, powerful, beyond the limits of what could be deemed as beautiful. Long, milky fingers cascaded through those enchanting chestnut strands that Iwaizumi never tired of tugging on. His saccharine, rose lips were half parted, hinting at unspoken promises of lustful fantasies. His relaxed, slightly tilted back posture, his euphonic voice, everything screamed confidence accompanied by an attractive kind of cockiness. 

“My  _darling_  Hajime, I wanted to do something very special for you today.” Exceptionally skilled, adept fingers tilted Iwaizumi's chin up, and their gazes locked on nothing but each other. Iwaizumi felt like a deer in the headlights now, frozen and unable to run, his attention only on his lover. 

A moment hung between them as Oikawa leaned away, starting up some music.

And the show began.

* * *

Iwaizumi was spellbound. That was the simplest way to put it. 

Oikawa was desire personified. Shirt shed halfway, sleeves still at home on his arms, the back and hem trailing behind like a regal train, eyes full of hunger, chanting an unspoken prayer for  _more, Hajime_ , bare chest accompanied by two pretty pink nubs, pants discarded to reveal a white garterbelt, the lace flowing seamlessly with every movement, the hints of toned thighs radiating with an ethereal glow. 

 _Hajime_ , whispered those graceful fingers as they traveled down Iwaizumi’s chest.  _I want you_. 

 _Give me all of you_ , commanded those enticing eyes as they raked across every inch of Iwaizumi’s frame.  _Give me everything._   

 _I’m yours, baby_ , vowed those lips as they wove patterns of yearning across the expanse of Iwaizumi’s neck.  _Every inch of me is yours._

 _Love me and break me_ , entreated those exquisite thighs as they made themselves at home on top of Iwaizumi’s legs.  _And put me back together again._

Iwaizumi’s mind short circuited for a good moment or two as Oikawa settled himself on top of his legs. The setter was a sin housed in a heavenly body, or maybe it was the other way around- a piece of heaven masked under a sinful exterior.

Whatever Oikawa was, Iwaizumi could care less, because _damn_ , that ass was rutting nice and slow and  _oh shit, just like that, just right_  between his legs. And when those pretty arms slid around Iwaizumi’s neck, drawing their bodies in till mere millimeters separated their lips, and those ever so expressive eyes snared his gaze, the ace stopped breathing. 

_Goddamn._

Those hips  _moved_ , dancing in an enthralling cadence with the music, and the thought _where the hell did he learn to dance like this_  darted through Iwaizumi’s mind, but was soon ushered away by an escalating ecstasy, every grind and prick of pressure  _so damn good_ , intensifying, and  _fuck, he was so close and about to cum and-_

The motions ceased, and a frustrated groan slipped past Iwaizumi’s lips. 

Oikawa was _such a fucking tease_ , and part of Iwaizumi berated himself for not keeping that fact in mind.  _Of course_  the setter would stop when things were getting good. 

Despite the frustration, Iwaizumi couldn’t say anything, seized in an awestruck silence. His mouth was dry; his mind was stuttering. His lips moved, but no words came out. All he could think was,  _holy shit._

Fortunately, Oikawa could do the talking for the both of them. 

The setter’s voice was an aphrodisiac, erotic, dipping and rising in all the right places, a siren’s song, and it didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to realize that he was a sailor going down underneath the waves, wound up in this damning beauty. 

“…Now,  _Hajime_. I did my part. Now it’s your turn to get undressed.” A tongue slid out from behind those sinful lips, and Iwaizumi followed every movement of the wet pink muscle with his eyes. 

The ace remained quiet. He was enraptured, caught within this temptation. 

A mellifluous chuckle, and those ever so knowing irises glimmered like the stars in the sky. “Cat got your tongue? I suppose I can help you, Iwa-chan~” 

Familiar fingers loosened and tugged off Iwaizumi’s tie, the string of fabric slipping down to the floor gracefully. Then the shirt came off, each button undone with adroitness, drifting down to hardwood, forgotten. The leather belt was next, unhooked, sliding smoothly to Oikawa’s waiting hands, its final resting place with the shirt and tie. 

The pants were unbuttoned quickly-then a pause, as Oikawa glided down, eyelashes kissing those pretty cheeks as his fervid mouth drew down the zipper ever so slowly.  _Bastard_ , Iwaizumi mused, although he certainly didn’t mind the arousing view. 

And finally, the underwear came off, those lovely fingers lifting under the waistband and pulling down. Iwaizumi silently thanked whatever higher power there was for Oikawa not taking his time with that final piece of clothing. 

Finally,  _finally_ , the wait was over, and Iwaizumi breathed out in relief as the black cloth fell away. He kicked it off, shifting back so that he was diverting his weight to his arms, his attention directed on the beauty in between his legs.  _Damn_ , did Oikawa look so divinely carnal, ambrosial lips and coral cheeks and windswept hair and those eyes, those enchanting eyes.

Oikawa’s hands moved to the insides of Iwaizumi’s knees, gradually moving up, and the ace gladly took the opportunity to appreciate the graceful inclines and texture of Oikawa’s hands. They were calloused and experienced but ever so gentle as they ran along his thighs, as if he were the most precious glass, fragile, delicate. Iwaizumi focused on every movement of those elegant hands, how those knuckles rose when his fingers retracted and descended when they extended, how the half moons of his fingernails contrasted with the pink bodies and the surrounding milky skin, how those graceful fingertips traced affection over the galaxies of his inner thighs. 

 _Perfect_. That was the only word that came to mind now when Iwaizumi’s gaze locked with Oikawa’s breathtaking one, his eyes unearthing once again those irises that may as well have held the universe. 

* * *

Tender lips traversed along Iwaizumi's glorious thighs, leaving behind a scalding trail of kisses, and that trail only increased in length as the moments ticked on. 

Oikawa’s mouth migrated upwards, along the tempting dips of his hipbones, across those delectable abs and that sturdy sternum, detouring briefly to supple collarbones, and arriving at a firm, tanned neck. 

“God, I love you, Hajime.” His voice caressed Iwaizumi’s sweltering skin, fueling the inferno of want sparking underneath. “I want you, baby. I’m craving you…you’re a fucking drug, you know that?” The high he was feeling was dizzying, but tangling his fingers in that silky black hair-something so wonderfully  _real_ -kept him anchored to earth. Iwaizumi Hajime flowed through Oikawa’s veins, into his lungs, keeping him sane, alive, thriving. Iwaizumi Hajime was his universe. The world could fall apart around them; the stars could stop shining and the sun could stop rising, but here in Iwaizumi’s arms, everything was right and perfect and beautiful.

And when Iwaizumi spoke in that voice, low, deep, and  _fucking perfect_ , Oikawa melted. He was at the beck and call of this piece of heaven in human form, and for once, he didn’t give a damn about anything else but the man pressed up against his body. 

 _“Tooru,”_  Iwaizumi began-and Oikawa loved how his first name rolled off that divine tongue and how those lovely lips turned up in the beginnings of a smile and how everything about Iwaizumi Hajime was just so damn perfect- “If I’m a drug, you must be something on a whole different level….Let me have your lips, babe.” 

Oikawa was more than happy to oblige. Their lips pressed together, brushing that one way that always set them off, always ended up with hands and mouths blazing across skin with fervor and energy, always had the setter screaming  _Hajime, Hajime_  by the end of the night. 

The kiss deepened, and the desire burned stronger, shooting through their nerves like fireworks.

And finally,  _finally_ , Oikawa let go. 

_Breathe me in. Devour me. Love every inch of me._

_I’m yours._

* * *

Okay, this was definitely  _not_  what Oikawa expected. 

Usually, this would go down hard and dirty, with Iwaizumi pinning him to the bed and fucking him thoroughly. Oikawa’s voice would be hoarse by now, his body covered with hickeys and furious love bites. He’d be full and satisfied, breathless, fading off to sleep. 

But Iwaizumi was taking it slow tonight-and  _so damn slow_ , at that.

The setter growled, frustrated. 

Iwaizumi was taking his sweet time, as if they were about to make love-which, don’t get Oikawa wrong, he loved it when they went vanilla and lovey dovey, but after a sexy little striptease like that…weren’t things supposed to speed up a bit more? 

 _Maybe not_ , answered Iwaizumi’s lips as they meandered over his neck, too hot, too perfect, and  _too damn slow_. Oikawa couldn’t stifle a moan when those lips switched over to teeth. 

One hickey, then a second, then a third, and after that, everything faded into a nebulous haze. All that Oikawa could perceive was teeth working faithfully at his neck, etching the intricate narrative of them into his skin-and maybe even deeper. 

Finding the identity of whatever lay below the surface could wait for now.

Because Oikawa couldn’t wait any longer.

* * *

_Now_  things were getting good. 

“Oh…yes…that’s it…” Oikawa clutched onto his lover’s shoulders as they rutted against each other, harsh and frenzied and in that way that made him lose all inhibition and say  _fuck it, I don’t care if the neighbors hear anymore; I just want Iwaizumi Hajime, and I’m going to have him even if the world ends._

“Hajime… _please_ …” Desperation clung to his voice, and by hell, he wanted nothing more than Iwaizumi pinning him to the bed and fucking him till he couldn’t move. “I want to see my cock disappearing into your hot, wet mouth…I want to feel your tongue licking inside me, stretching me out and making me beg for your cock…Pound into me till I’m screaming and leaving scratches all over your back. Make me cum over and over again till I’m running dry. Fill me up with your cum; I want to feel it dripping out of me…” He was getting more and more aroused by his own words, but it wasn’t just limited to him; when he heard a low growl against his neck, he knew his magic was working. 

“ _Fuck_ ….Tooru…” Iwaizumi hissed, words muffled by his lover’s skin. “I’m going to do all that and more.” 

And Iwaizumi sure as hell carried out on that promise.

* * *

Oikawa tilted his head back, keening, as Iwaizumi’s mouth worked all over his shaft. Those skilled lips pressed searing kisses all over; that delightful tongue lapped up the copious amount of pre-cum collecting at the tip. The setter groaned, spreading his legs out even farther.  _Goddamn._  The sight was enough for him to cum, but he wanted to last a little longer. 

The pleasure only intensified when Iwaizumi’s mouth began taking him in, inch by delicious inch. “Shit, Hajime, you’re so good…just like that…” the setter heard himself sigh, his fingers tangling in that pretty mess of black hair and tugging  _hard_ , earning a moan that sent vibrations skipping down his cock, only heightening the pleasure. He was close now, and every lick and suck pushed him closer to the edge.

Euphoria was just within his reach, and his cries climbed, louder, higher-

Till it was ripped away, the materializing fantasy evaporating in an instant. He crashed back to earth from his high among the stars when Iwaizumi pulled away from his cock.

Oikawa’s head snapped down, a pained cry slipping past his lips. “…Hajime…Babe, please…”

Iwaizumi glanced up, and those emerald eyes, ever so breathtaking, caught Oikawa’s, and the setter was left speechless, enraptured.

“Wait,” he simply stated. 

Oikawa wasn’t one for waiting, but it didn’t take him long to find out that holding out for a few more minutes would  _definitely_  be worth his while. 

* * *

“H-Holy…. _f-fuck_ …!” Oikawa nearly screamed into the pillow, his ass lifting off the soft linen, his legs tensing, as Iwaizumi’s tongue slid right inside him. Tears pricked his eyes, a moan ripping loose from his lips as that wet heat retracted and then plunged right back in.  _Shit, right there, baby, right there, oh my god-_

Blood was pounding away in his ears. Everything felt hot,  _too hot_ , like a desperate fire licking away at his insides. He wanted more-he wanted to be swept up into this ocean of  _Iwaizumi Hajime_ , and he wouldn’t mind a damn if he drowned. 

Iwaizumi’s tongue slipped in and out of that soft heat for a moment longer, before pulling away, replaced with lips sucking eagerly at his rim. Oikawa shuddered, legs weak, the lewd slurping sounds certainly not helping his situation. 

Iwaizumi pulled away after a good minute or two, breathless, panting, his godlike chest rising and falling from the exertion.  _Fucking gorgeous_ , Oikawa admitted mentally. It was if the ace’s body had been sculpted and chiseled out from some mix of angel and human, because those muscles and the way they moved was  _so damn hot_  and downright illegal. 

Oikawa pondered to himself about what he must have done in a previous life to have Iwaizumi as his boyfriend in this one.

Because he’d do it again for the rest of eternity. 

* * *

Iwaizumi didn’t have much time to contemplate why Oikawa had never offered to stretch himself out till now, because  _holy shit_ , what he saw left his mind blank. All he could do was stare.

And stare.

And stare.

Because what he saw was, put bluntly, pornographic. 

Oikawa was on all fours, facing away from Iwaizumi and giving the ace a full on view of his long, slender fingers sliding in and out of his pretty body. One arm braced against the mattress, and his back arched as those pretty fingers searched,  _craved_ for that one spot that’d be his mighty downfall, have him crying and trembling in ecstasy, effectively undoing him. 

“Hajime… _oh god, Hajime~_ ” the setter breathed, his blazing scarlet cheeks and swollen pink lips and blown brown eyes and glistening, rippling muscles snatching the breath out of Iwaizumi’s lungs. It had to be criminal to look so damn sexy. And the way Oikawa moaned his name,  _fuck_. That was going to be the subject for some morning wood in the future. 

That heavenly body went rigid for a moment, a pillow taking the brunt of a scream as those fingers curled  _just right, right there_ , and shit, Iwaizumi could have finished right there. Oikawa trembled, his fingers brushing over that spot over and over again, edging over and over again.  _Close._  Close, but not quite enough. 

Finally, excruciatingly, those fingers pulled out, and Oikawa gradually turned his head. He was almost gone, trembling from the intense stimulation. Iwaizumi could barely hear him speak, but those words were all he needed to  _let go_.

_“Hajime, fuck me.”_

* * *

Iwaizumi grunted as Oikawa’s fingernails dug into his shoulder blades, rushing downwards. Those were definitely going to leave marks, but damn, did Iwaizumi love it. Those searing marks were tangible proof of what happened tonight, real and  _there_ , and even if they faded, he couldn’t suppress a smirk at the fact that they’d be replaced with another set of marks soon enough.

The expression Oikawa had on now of pure bliss as they moved together was even more of a turn on. Iwaizumi moved deeper and deeper, his hips snapping powerfully into the body below him. Oikawa’s calls of  _Hajime, Hajime_  only drove Iwaizumi to go faster, harder, every way that’d urge louder cries of his name. 

He briefly basked in the realization that only he could break Oikawa, make him moan and cry out like this, ignite that fire of lust and turn it into something so beautifully sinful. And only he could rebuild his setter from the dust, give him the wings of an angel, and make him soar. 

Iwaizumi was brought back to reality when the heat around his cock tensed up. He could read his lover like it was his first language, and he knew that Oikawa was about to tumble over the edge-

And then the waves of euphoria washed over both of them, just a moment apart. Oikawa was hit first, nails digging almost painfully into Iwaizumi’s back, body trembling as one last cry of _Hajime_  left his lips, his essence weaving into the linen sheets below them. Then it was Iwaizumi, releasing with a shudder and groan of  _Tooru_  inside his lover, coating those beautiful walls with him. 

After cleaning up, they fell back to bed, exhausted but content, and as they tangled in each other that night, the scent of sex lingering around them, they couldn’t help but consider that their lives, much like their legs under the covers, were intertwined, never to leave each other till their last breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Merry Christmas to you all, and have a Happy New Year!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! I'm ripplesonthewater1.


End file.
